


My Feet Don't Dance Like They Did With You

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: I'll Be Just Fine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Fluff, Future Fic, Ghost of You - 5 Seconds of Summer, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian doesn’t say anything but grab Blaine hands and move to the rhythm of the beat. As cliché as it is, the radio starts playing a slow song and Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian.





	My Feet Don't Dance Like They Did With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ghost of You by 5SOS and got inspired to write this.

Blaine groans as soon as he wakes up, he slowly opens his eyes to get used to the bright sunlight coming through the window. He reaches out only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. He frowns and gets out of his bed, quickly putting on some clothes.

He can hear music from the kitchen and a familiar voice is singing along. He closes his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. The music stops. So does the voice. Again, Blaine frowns and starts walking to his kitchen.

On his way, he looks at the pictures hanging on the wall. Here are pictures from his and Sebastian’s wedding day, the birth of their daughter, family pictures with Cooper… His whole life is basically a memory on that wall.

He smiles at a picture of Sebastian, the green eyed man was grinning at the camera, holding an also green eyed girl in his arms.

Blaine enters the kitchen to see Sebastian humming and dancing along with a song on the radio. Blaine can’t help but laugh, making the other male turn around.

Sebastian doesn’t say anything but grab Blaine hands and move to the rhythm of the beat. As cliché as it is, the radio starts playing a slow song and Blaine wraps his arms around Sebastian.

Later that day he decides to clean up their room. Even though they’ve lived there for years, there are still boxes in the corner of the room. Sebastian said that he liked surprises, once in a while he would open a box and find one of his old favorite shirts, or a book he used to read as a kid.

Blaine opens one of the boxes and smiles when the first thing he can see is a Dalton blazer. ‘Sebastian Smythe’ is written on the inside in Sebastian’s messy handwriting. Blaine lifts it up and buries his face in it, it still smells like Sebastian after all these years.

He pulls it on and it feels like Sebastian is wrapping his arms around him. It feels familiar and safe.

When he opens his eyes, his husband is sitting next to him on the bed. Sebastian smiles at him before looking at the box again.

Blaine does too and finds he other clothes, belonging to Sebastian’s Dalton uniform. A picture of the Warblers is framed with a small note between the glass and the frame. Blaine tries to read it, but the paper is too old.

He frowns, it wasn’t that long ago.

He shrugs and places it next to him. He looks up, but Sebastian is gone. He didn’t hear him get up.

Blaine gets up and automatically walks to the kitchen, but his husband isn’t there either. He must have gone to the bathroom. Blaine sighs and grabs a glass from the table, there’s a bottle of vodka next to it. He pours himself a drink and takes a sip.

He can feel the alcohol burn his throat and closes his eyes.

When he opens his eyes, Sebastian walks into the kitchen. He kisses his cheek and hums along to the radio. Blaine is about to walk towards him when he almost trips over a box.

Weird, he doesn’t remember putting it there.

He takes another sip of his drink. And another. And another. Until the glass is empty and places it back on the table with a loud thud. He’s surprised it didn’t break.

He sees Sebastian walk towards the living room and decides to follow him. He finds himself walking towards the stereo and a familiar song starts playing.

His daughter laughs every time he tells her that ‘Dark Side’ was their song. It was the song that made him realize his feelings for Sebastian. It made him understand.

Sebastian had a dark side, but he also just wanted to be loved. He wanted a change and he had never felt like he had a good side. So Blaine helped him with accepting both his dark and good side.

The thinking makes his head spin a little and he finds slipping away a little.

He opens his eyes and again sees his husband smiling at him. Brown hair messy on his forehead and green eyes brighter than ever. His smile could literally light up a room.

“Can I have this dance?” Blaine asks him, and the other male nods. Sebastian grabs his arms and spins him around. As soon as the song ends, it starts playing again, but Blaine doesn’t notice.

He focuses on his laugh and on the happy feeling in his stomach. The love he has for the ex-Warbler. He closes his eyes for a second, maybe even shorter.

When he opens them again, his husband is gone, the music immediately stops. He lets out a confused ‘huh?’ and looks around.

He finds two familiar green eyes staring at him. “Wh- I don’t understand.” Blaine says to the 40 year old.

“Dad, it’s okay.” She says to him and grabs his arm.

“Where is…” He doesn’t finish the sentence. Where’s Sebastian? Where’s his husband?

“He’s gone, dad. He died a year ago.” His daughter sighs and turns around. “He’s getting worse.”

Blaine doesn’t know who she’s talking to. Sebastian is…

He lets out a sob, Sebastian can’t be dead. He looks at his left hand, the silver wedding ring shining in the sunlight.

His daughter sighs again, “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

“Where are we going?” Blaine asks her confused.

“There’s a home where they can help you with your amnesia.” She looks tired and tries to give him a smile, but he knows it’s a fake one.

“No, this is my home.” Blaine shakes his head, “You can’t take me away from here.” His voice is loud and makes his daughter wince slightly. The guy behind her walks over to him, “Sir, it’s going to be alright.”

Blaine shakes his head again, no it wasn’t his husband is gone. He had been imagining him all day, dancing with a ghost in his mind.


End file.
